The adventures of two journalists
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: When two journalists are in a story crisis for the Casper High Newspaper, they have no choice to spice things up with surprising, yet truthful facts about Dash and Danny. When they start to investigate Danny's personal life, things get a little weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _The adventures of two journalists_

**Fanfiction type:** _Three-shot_

**Fandom:** _Danny Phantom_

**Summary:** _When two journalists, Makana Graves and Dionjanae Reed, are in a story crisis for the Casper High Newspaper, they have no choice to spice things up with surprising, yet truthful facts about Dash and Danny. When they start to investigate Danny's personal life, things get a little out of hand. _

**Rated:** _T for Teen (For swearing, etc.)_

**Author's Note:** _Hello all! First of all, this is most certainly NOT SLASH! In fact, it has nothing to do with them TOGETHER at all! It's all separate! This is a three-shot because I'm going to break it up by the two boys. The first chapter will be called "Dash: The Romance Channel Lover!" They will be the names of the headlines of the paper! And then the last chapter will be about them reading it! Makana and Dionjanae are I (Makana) and my best friend (Dionjanae) I am going to stick to our true characteristics. Just so we don't seem like Mary-Sues! Thank you and enjoy reading!_

**Dash: The Romance Channel Lover!**

Makana woke her best friend, Dionjanae, on the morning of February 17th. Dionjanae woke up and yawned, her eyes were crusty and her hair was a mess. Makana was all dressed and ready to go, but still had to wait for her friend to get ready. They have enough time, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up!" Dionjanae said to make her best friend stop shaking her.

"Good, you'd better be! We have to have a story for the paper by the 20th!"

"What does that have anything to do with me getting up?" Dionjanae asked the red-head fifteen year old.

"I don't know, just get ready!" Makana yelled at her African-American friend.

Makana Graves and Dionjanae Reed were best friends since the beginning of their freshman year at a school in Louisiana called "East St. John High School". But they were informed that there was a journalism program in a school in another state known as "Casper High School". So they moved to Amity Park and are living all by themselves in an apartment. Dionjanae and Makana's family pitches in to help both girls pay their rent, food, bills, etc. The program lasts for the rest of the year and will decide if they want to stay for another year. They are still freshman, however and they love it in Amity Park. Unlike Louisiana, there were no murders every single night on the news in Amity Park! Even ghost attacks are better than that!

Dionjanae finished getting ready and grabbed her camera, while Makana grabbed her laptop. They both grabbed their bags and exited their apartment. Makana locked the door and they were off, walking to school.

"How are we going to get a legit story by next Monday? I'll answer that: IMPOSSIBLE!" Dionjanae exclaimed as they entered Casper High's double entrance doors.

"Girl, Chillax! We'll get something! With your photography, and my writing skills, we're sure to get something AWESOME!" Makana reassured her friend.

"But there's nothing interesting about the school, just the students that are in it!" Dionjanae stated as they both unlocked their lockers and grabbed their English books.

"Dion, that's it! You're a genius!" Makana said as she slammed the locker shut and ran to English class, leaving dust in Dionjanae's form as she ran after her.

Lunch time, Makana and Dionjanae were out in the courtyard talking about what their plans are for the paper.

"WAIT! Let me get this straight: You're saying we should invade someone's privacy and write about it in the paper?"

"Unless you got a better idea; Mr. Lancer will kick us off the paper if we don't get something worthwhile reading. Remember why he'll do that: the paper is so boring! NO ONE reads them anymore!" Makana explained.

"But he'll kick us off if we're going to ruin someone's reputation!"

"Then we'll have two people: a nerd, and a jock!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS, DION! You want to stay on the paper too, right?" Dionjanae nodded.

"Well, we can't think of anything else: might as well stick to MY plan!"

Dionjanae sighed in defeat. "Fine, but who do we write about? You said a nerd and a jock, but who? There are a lot of those two stereotypes in this school."

"Well, for a jock… I say… Dash! He's seems very secretive. You pick the nerd, Dion,"

"How about Tucker Foley?"

"Nah… What about his friend, Danny?"

"That's great! Let's do him!"

"You know how wrong that sounded," Makana said as she stuck out her tongue and smirked.

"You're sick,"

"I try,"

"Okay, today is Friday, we should have enough time to get both stories for Monday," Dionjanae said.

"Right, we'll spy on Dash, then, Danny" Makana said as an evil smirk graced upon her lips.

"Yeah!" Dionjanae and Makana shook hands.

That afternoon, after school, Makana and Dionjanae quickly worked on their homework for the weekend and then, went straight to work on the paper. Makana grabbed a little note pad with a pen. Dionjanae grabbed her camera and took the flash off before she would forget. Once they were ready, it was already five in the evening.

"Let's do this!" Makana said as she opened the door and exited the apartment.

They were walking towards the suburbs. "First stop: the Baxter's residence!" Dionjanae said.

Once the overly sized house came into view, they both noticed that there were no cars in the drive way but there were still lights in the house. "Guess he's home alone," Makana said. "Yup," Dionjanae replied.

Makana took out her note pad and pen. "You ready?" Dionjanae held her camera to eye level.

"Let's spy on the popular jerk-jock!" she whispered loudly.

Makana and Dionjanae crept up to a window that had brightness in it. It was dark inside, but the light came from a television. They both saw Dash watching something on TV with his chiwawa, Pookey, Makana recalled.

It was then, after, that Makana realized what Dash was watching; there were two people, a male and a female, kissing and saying lovey-dovey words to each other.

"Wait, is that… the _romance channel_?" Makana asked Dionjanae.

"Yeah, it is! Holy shit! This is, like, world headline material! I gotta take a picture!" Dionjanae said as she snapped a photo just as the couple on the TV kissed again.

"Awesome, I'll work on the words later, right now; let's get the hell outta here!" Makana said and they retreated, Dash completely oblivious on to what would happen to his reputation. Even though, he didn't notice the two girls were even there to begin with.

Dionjanae and Makana were back at the apartment; it was ten at night, and Makana was almost finished with her story.

"Done!" Makana exclaimed and pressed Control and S for saving her Word document.

"Great!"

"We should go to bed, Danny is tomorrow. If we keep up with this pace, we'll have Sunday off!"

"Awesome, yeah, I'm tired, goodnight, Makana," Dionjanae said.

"Night, Dion," Makana said and went to their rooms and slept.

**((Yeahh… sorry that was a little short… not including this little author's note: it was about 1,188 words… that's too short for my taste but oh well… one down. Two to go! Wish me luck by reviewing and I'll update faster!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The adventures of two journalists

**Fanfiction type:** Three-shot

**Fandom**: Danny Phantom

**Summary**: When two journalists, Makana Graves and Dionjanae Reed, are in a story crisis for the Casper High Newspaper, they have no choice to spice things up with surprising, yet truthful facts about Dash and Danny. When they start to investigate Danny's personal life, things get a little out of hand.

**Rated**: T for Teen (For swearing, etc.)

**Author's Note:** I'M SO SORRY! I AM SO SORRY! *SAYS IT A TRILLION TIMES* EVERYONE WAS TELLING... NO BEGGING ME TO UPDATE... MY REACTION: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! YES MA'AMS/SIRS! Seriousl though, some of the people who were begging me to update really scared me...

**Danny: The Ghost Hero!?**

Makana woke up with Dionjanae shaking her this time. Makana just opened her eyes, fluttered them, then closed them again in response.

"GET UP!" She screamed at her white best friend.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Makana screamed on the top of her lungs and fell off the bed.

"What a wake up call..." Makana muttered.

"C'mon! Get dressed! We have to spy on Danny now!" Dionjanae yelled again.

"What time is it?"

"12:30!"

"WHAT?!" Makana screamed then rushed around to get ready.

Both girls were at Danny's house and they were up on a tree near Danny's bedroom window. Makana stayed down while Dionjanae got up the tree with her camera to take pictures.

"See anything?" Makana asked talking through a cell phone.

"No... Just him on his computer..." Dionjanae said through the phone.

Just then, Danny had a blue breath come out of him. He got up ebrubtly and a gray disk formed and started to form his upper and lower body. revealing Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom.

"OH MY GOSH! I-" Dionjanae yelled and took a shot. but was cut off by a "BEWARE!" Dionjanae screamed and fell out of the tree.

"Did you get the shot?" Makana asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking!" Dionjanae yelled.

"Come on! We need to go!" both girls ran as fast as they could to their apartment.

After writing the story about the ghost boy. Makana yawned.

"Time for bed!" Makana yelled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dionjanae said watching TV.

"Are you watching the romance channel?" Makana asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"...Mayyyybbeeeeeee..." Dionjanae said slowly.

Makana sighed and got ready for bed.

Before she went to sleep she thought: "Man... those boys will be surprised this week!" Then she fell asleep. Dionjanae snoring loud while the TV was still on.


End file.
